1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to the field of sports boots, especially to technical boots of the types such as those used in hiking, snowboarding, in-line skating and hang gliding.
2. Description of Background and Relevant Information
Sports boots of the types cited above are traditionally made up of a sole and an upper equipped with an opening for the passage of the foot, and they include, on either side of such opening, return elements or guides that cooperate with one or several tightening devices, such as a lace, so as to ensure the partial closure of the opening via tightening.
In the case of some boots, the return elements that are localized on top of one portion of the upper, are subject to pressure under various circumstances. Some snowboarding boots, for instance, are adapted to cooperate with a binding that includes transverse straps that exert pressure at the top of the foot, and consequently, also compress the return elements or guides. It has been noted that large or rigid guides such as hooks, loops or metallic or plastic eyelets can cause the creation of hard spots. This, in turn, can cause pain to the foot and also cause the strap to become deformed at certain areas in a more or less permanent manner.
Some hiking boots or other boots, that have an inner tightening device for a portion of the upper also encounter similar problems. In this case, the inner portion of the upper comprises return elements that are subject to pressure from an external portion of the upper after the latter has been tightened via various means (lacing, velcro, zipper closures, etc.). Once again, these pressures can cause discomfort or cause deformation of the boot, both of which are better avoided.
In order to overcome this problem, flexible and traction resistant guides elements have been known to be used, in the form of textile strips shaped like a loop and connected to the upper in order to limit their volume and encourage their deformation under the effect of an external pressure.
An example of such usage is provided in the document FR-A-2,726,440 that is related to a sports boot that includes an inner tightening device in the area of the instep and wherein an external protective upper is provided against external attacks that tighten the inner device and therefore exert pressure on the return elements of the device.
However, these return elements do not provide total satisfaction.
Due to the nature and characteristics of the loop, especially its texture and flexibility, the tightening efficiency is not optimal. The friction borne by the lace is high. In addition, the lace deforms the strips by shrinking its width due to the return angle; this causes additional friction and can cause premature wear and tear of the loop, and can even cause it to break.